Problem: The solution to the inequality
\[y = -x^2 + ax + b \le 0\]is $(-\infty,-3] \cup [5,\infty).$  Find the vertex of the parabola $y = -x^2 + ax + b.$
Answer: The roots of the quadratic are $-3$ and 5, so
\[y = -x^2 + ax + b = -(x + 3)(x - 5) = -x^2 + 2x + 15 = -(x - 1)^2 + 16.\]Thus, the vertex is $\boxed{(1,16)}.$